


Mappe

by Morpheus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cussing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus/pseuds/Morpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin non riesce a trovare le sue mappe, ma sa benissimo di chi è la colpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mappe

Questa fic fa parte dell’event “Drabble Days 27-30 dicembre” del gruppo di “We are out for prompt”.  
Prompt di Klauia L. B.: Erwin/Levi, "Dove si trovano le mappe, capitano?", "Non disturbarmi. Non ho ancora finito di pulire questa baracca"  
\---

Se c’era una cosa che Erwin non sopportava del suo capitano era quando quest’ultimo decideva, di sua iniziativa, di fare le pulizie nel suo ufficio, finendo sempre con lo spostare le sue carte che, potrebbero sembrare essere state posate a casaccio ed invece era disposte secondo un ordine mentale. Era piuttosto scontato che quando il capitano entrave in modalità desperate housewife qualcosa nell’ufficio di Erwin andasse perduto.  
“Dove sono le mie mappe, Levi?”  
“Non mi scocciare devo ancora finire di pulire questo porcile”. Rispose scontroso quello, tutto preso dallo spolverare la libreria, irritato che qualcuno si stia intromettendo nella sua lotta contro la polvere.  
“Levi, le mappe mi servono subito.”  
“Tch. La prossima volta tienile in ordine così non le perdi”.  
Soltanto il capitano poteva rispondere in un modo così irrispettoso nei confronti del suo comandante, senza andare incontro a punizioni di qualunque sorta. Erwin scosse il capo, senza distogliere il suo sguardo di ghiaccio dalla figura del suo subordinato, tutto indaffarato con lo spolverino. A volte si chiedeva se non era troppo indulgente con Levi, cosa ne pensavano i suoi soldati di questa insubordinazione? Probabilmente erano tutti troppo impegnati ad escogitare tecniche e/o manovre di sopravvivenza da adoperare nelle future missioni per dare peso alle abitudini dei loro superiori.  
Il comandante realizzò che se voleva avere una risposta effettiva doveva passare alle manieri forti e doveva farlo subito, approfittando del momento di distrazione del capitano per prenderlo di soppiatto. Non era facile scontrarsi contro il più forte dell’umanità, quindi bisognava escogitare un piano solido se si voleva vincere.  
Velocemente, percorse con ampie falcate la distanza che li separava fino a che con il suo corpo non riuscì a bloccare l’uomo dai capelli corvini contro gli scaffali, accurandosi di fermargli i polsi stringendoli nelle sue mani e premendoli contro il legno.  
“Oi, che cavolo stai facendo?”  
Ma Erwin non rispose subito, strofinò il suo naso dietro la nuca dell’altro, inebriandosi di quel profumo così intossicante, prima di scivolare verso il suo collo e risalire poi sugli zigomi, fino a tornare verso l’orecchio nella quale sussurrerà, con voce accattivante: “le mappe Levi, dove le hai messe?”  
Un brivido di piacere percorse la schiena del capitano e si tramutò in un ansimo di piacere quando il comandate prese a baciargli prima l’orecchio e poi il collo, per corromperlo e fargli vuotare così il sacco.  
“Nel primo cassetto della scrivania” Infine cedette. Apparentemente anche il più forte dell’umanità ha un punto debole, basta solo scovarlo ed Erwin lo aveva già trovato da un pezzo.  
“Grazie” Fu tutto ciò che il biondo disse, prima si staccarsi dal corpo caldo ed invitante del suo subordinato/amante, per poi dirigersi piuttosto compiaciuto verso la sua scrivania.  
Colui che invece non era per niente soddisfatto era proprio il corporale che, rimasto di stucco dall’improvvisa dipartita, si limitò a guardare con uno sguardo truce l’altro, maledicendosi mentalmente per aver ceduto così presto.  
“Tch. Vecchio bastardo!” Commentò alla fine prima di ritornare alle sue pulizie.


End file.
